gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gemmygod/Things I might get this year (no guarantees)
June 3, 2016 Hey guys, Gemmygod here on Gemmy wiki! I just got hired for my first actual job the other day and now I'm on the road to actually getting paid! This may increase the frequency in which I buy items off eBay, although I'm NOT entirely sure that's true, but if it is, then expect to see more new items down the road. We're ALREADY on the halfway mark of the year 2016, and I have quite a list of items I want to get off eBay before the year is over. Here are some of the items I'm considering getting: (NOTE: These are NOT gaurentees, they're just items I hope to get in my collection) 1. More dancing hamsters I haven't really touched the Dancing Hamster subject much in 2015 because I was too busy focusing on other items, but I'm now more concerned about getting more dancing hamsters in my collection. (however, I do not tend to get all of them, just the ones I really want) Here is a gallery of the hamsters I want: 2002 Gemmy Dancing Hamster Buddy Drummer Sings Beatles Birthday Song Works!.jpg 2002 Gemmy Dancing Hamster Rock Sings Old Time Rock n Roll Works and has Tag.jpg 2002 Gemmy Dancing Hamster Teddy Ballgame Take Me Out to the Ballgame Works!.jpg Gemmy Dancing Hamster Zeke 2002 With Tags.jpg Gemmy 2003 Singing Louie Dancing Tambourine Long Haired Hamster Plush NWT.jpg Gemmy DANCING HAMSTER ZZ TOP Singing Plush Sharp Dressed Man Rare.jpg Gemmy dancing hamster lot w singing mice 3.jpg 2003 Gemmy Dancing Hamster Love Punch Boxer Sings What Is Love- Works.jpg Vintage and Rare Gemmy Bad Bad Leroy Brown Dancing Hamster NEW NIB 2003.jpg Gemmy animated Disco Don Dancing Hamster sings Shake Your Groove Thing.jpg 2. Animal Alley dancing animals These are kinda like the dancing hamsters since they have the same recordings as them, but these are the ones I want to get all of (I know there aren't that many in this series, but I still want them anyway because they're very unique) Animal alley animated singing dancing Tie-Dye birthday pig.jpg Animal alley-Elephant.jpg Animal Alley Happy Birthday Singing Moving Teddy Bear Cake Hat Plush Stuffed.JPG Animal Alley animated musical monkey sings jazzy Happy Birthday.jpg 3. Burmese Fat Cat This item is a very interesting one that I've wanted for quite some time now. All I can say is, it better not fall apart soon after I get it! 4. At least ONE of the university mascots I actually bought the Syracuse one believe it or not, but the problem is that it got shipped to an old address where my Dad used to work and it never arrived, so I got the Dancin' Dog by PBC internatioal instead (Which I'm gonna try to get another one of becuase my current one is not working properly). Here's the university mascot that I really want the MOST: And the reason I want this one is because it's the rarest one in the series, and I haven't seen another one of this particular mascot on eBay for over a year! And when you don't see a Gemmy animatronic on ebay for at least a year, you KNOW it's rare! And finally, 5. a few more PBC International items I know they don't fall under the Gemmy catagory but hear me out first: I really like some of PBC International's items. The next item I'm gonna get off eBay MIGHT be a PBC item, but I'm not sure which one it's gonna be. There are so many good choices! I'll make up my mind eventually though. Again, don't expect these to actually be bought by me, I'm just making a list of items I really want to try and get by the end of this year, since my Dad will only let me buy an item off eBay every few weeks to at least a month. But becuase I've now got job, and I'm gonna get paid soon, it might be shortened down to at least every 2 weeks. (I think. If I'm lucky, I might be able to get an item a week, depending on how much I get paid) Well, there you go. Just though I'd share that with you. See you on YouTube soon everyone! :) Category:Blog posts